Black Eyes,Angel Eyes
by MidnightAsh
Summary: the depths of hell was in that alleyway waiting for me to pass by.wanting to rip me apart and do it over agian.


_**Black Eyes,Angel Eyes**_

Chapter 1

_dislcaimer: the characters in this story is the_

_imaginmation_

_of someone else but,wishes they were_

_mind_

Robin's nightmare

the depths of hell was in that alleyway waiting for me to pass by.wanting to rip me apart and do it over agian.the dark cloud of lonlyness covers me as if it would comfert me through life's obsticles.as i walk in the brokenglass of despair so called sidewalk, i am followed by a figure of juliano. he has come to take me and kill me for i amliving, breathing sin. no! he will not take me from this earth i cannot let him do this!. "Run all you can,Robin . i will find you.i smell your sins on your clothing . i was the one who took care of you ,don't you remember? i will get you Robin. let deathhold you and comfert you for it will come to get you".

"no, no! Juliano!".I jolt up from the dream in horror for which, seems it shall come true. I am Robin and i'm not human,i am a witch. the same nightmare has been haunting me since the incident when, Amon had saved me from being hunted.I live in a cold,heartless apartment in the city of Amsterdam.I have gotten a job of delivering things for a little office. My only company is my paranoia,my nightmares and lonelyness.Death shall be my other compainion soon if i am ever found.

The rains meet the land as the trees and bushes dance with the wind that whips by .Dark, cold and damp is the only thing that has been here since monday. my clock chants its tune of annoyance before i hit it to stop. It is 3:00 in the morning and i have to go to work.Why have i been cursed with such gift of the craft? is there a puprose for why my soul is still bound to this world, in such horror.I am only 15 years of age and i have gone already gone through enough things for even a 39 year old. even though i haven't stressed out about hitting that big 4o .I'd have thought that would cheer me up but, it seems to make my spirit evolve a crack of despair in it ,for it seems i won't make it to 40.

My reflection in the mirror shows a littl girl lost in this world, with noone to guide her ."Amon",I wisper as i watch the water swirl down the drain of the sink.the water is joined with the salty tears of my sadness,from my eyes.'is he dead?', i think.

Black jeans, black tank top,black leather jacket with black boots are my only clothing for the day.Bluberry muffins and hard to the taste-buds cereal are the only things that are ever settled in my stomach. Paranoia and being a deliverer has made me forgotten about food,once in a while.

I ride my moter scooter to work with the rains still, showering down.When at the office,the grey ,black clouds disslove from the rays of the sun.The sun is accompanied with a blanket of pink blizzard clouds.The air has slowed down its hurrying to the next destination,breezing by ,caressing its hands in my hair.

"My goodness Robin, you are too early to be at work right now.Are you feeling well? your are very pale",says Jacob Wynberg,my boss."is it a bad thing that i am too early?".

"I seem worried about you that's all. you go back to your apartment and i'll be by with some food"."I'll be fine . don't take pity on me .it is too late for anyone's pity."

With that,I run outside to meet fresh new droplets of rain on my face. They are cool to my skin, caressing my worries away for a quick second.

The dark , ominous emptiness of my apartment had welcomed me back to hell and promised me more.Ploped on the depressing couch, my eyelids heavy as if remainingdropets of rain weight them down.The loud cackling of thunder has awaken me. Shadows dance in the living room as if taunting someone of such misrable life.the only lightwas of a lamp that was out of place in the greiving apartment. The stain glass bottom is envied by the darkness that crowds around it , admiring the beauty it casts,with therays of blue,pink,red,yellow,orange and green.the eyes of the clock show that, it is 9:00 at night . I curse the clock for it is right,it has always been right.

The nightly walk begins when the thunder has stopped rumbling and cackling its loud tune and when the rains stop blessing and nurturing the earth. the long black tail of mycoat walks behind me ,protecting me from my shadow.my tangling golden hair whips in the soft breeze of the night.I wear the dress i wore that night i escaped death's grip.The one thatI cherish and yet hate.

I remember the face of Amon that day. It was a face of worry,love and care. Does Amon really care for me or am i just a foolish girl? this question haunts me with what the truth would be .

I walk through a weave of people like a soul, wandering around,searching for answers.I was invisible.I was invisible to them. I have always been invisible til Amon and the others.Fresh tears blur my vision and i can't see where i'm going and it's too dark. I have bumped into someone who seems to just stand infront of me . my mind races to who could be this , why haven't i slipped through the crack with this person? have they some for me?


End file.
